jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine)
Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine) is the third episode of the third season of Battle of the Multiverse. Plot The episode starts off with Flippy working at the Krusty Krab, serving Cuphead. Flippy then looks at Cuphead's straw in his head. Cuphead's straw reminds Flippy of a dead solider that died in the war. Flippy then flips out and kills the customers of the Krusty Krab. He first goes to Handy who is playing a Gameboy. He puts dynamite on the device, which blows up both him and the Game. It then cuts to scene that shows Fliqpy just pulled out Kirby's heart with SpongeBob witnessing. SpongeBob then goes towards Lumpy to tell him what happen but gets a knife thrown at him. Fliqpy is then staring at other customers with a dead Patrick (or a starfish) beside him. It then cuts to Sonic trying to decide what Rings he wants to eat. Fliqpy then throws a door at Sonic head, slicing his jaw. Mr. Krabs then notices what Fliqpy is doing and then decides to use Fliqpy as a thief to steal money from customers. Fliqpy then brings out a hammer and crushes Pac-Man with it. Fliqpy then throws a poison mushroom at Mario's krabby patty. Mario then eats it and chokes. Fliqpy then grabs Jeffy's pencil and shove it up higher into Jeffy's head. Fliqpy then brings Mr. Krabs money but their stop by Lumpy who hits them with a tazer. Lumpy then switch outfits and tries to "heal" the dead customers. A somehow alive Patrick tries to pick up a coin but is ran over by Lumpy. Deaths # Handy is blown up # Kirby got his heart pulled out by Fliqpy # SpongeBob is stabbed in the head by a knife # Patrick(or a random starfish) is decapitated by Fliqpy # Sonic's jaw is sliced by a door # Pac-Man is flatten by Fliqpy with a hammer # Jeffy gets stabbed into the back of his brain by his own pencil. # Mr. Krabs and Fliqpy are blown up and reduced into a skeleton by Lumpy # Squidward is impaled by the tip of the boat he is in # Patrick either died by getting decapitated by Fliqpy or ran over by Lumpy. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 2 * Amount of dead main characters: 9 * Total Rate: 35% Goofs # Handy is a disable person because his lack of hands and that against Fliqpy's code. However, he kills him anyway. # Handy‘s hands are stretched out in this episode which should be impossible. # Jeffy's pencil is extended in this episode. It also shouldn't be able to pierce a hole through his helmet. # The sound effect of blood splattering played before Patrick got ran over. # Patrick was shown to get killed in the beginning, however, he is shown to be alive and well (though this could just be a ordinary starfish). Trivia * Despite Flippy being known to flip out, this is actually his first time flipping out on screen, Category:Battle of the Multiverse Episodes Category:Rebel without a cause Category:Episodes Starring Fliqpy Category:Dies again